Cassie Nightingale
Cassie Nightingale is the main protagonist of the Hallmark Channel Original movie and TV series, The Good Witch. Cassie is the Enchantress of Middleton, using her special gifts of intuition and magical touch to help others around her. She is the step-mother of Lori and Brandon Russell and the biological mother of Grace Russell. She is also the main love interest of Sam Radford, Middleton's new doctor and is the widowed love interest of Jake Russell, the Chief of Police of Middleton. Personality Cassie is kind, caring, good, sweet, compassionate, motherly, friendly, understanding, mysterious, respectful, helpful, trusting, sensible, nurturing, enchanting, thoughtful, warm, loving, and forgiving. Upon first meeting Cassie, she appears mysterious, but given patience, Cassie is an open book, willing to reveal her past. Cassie is kind and caring to anyone she meets and is willing to give anyone a chance, never judging them based on their past and always respects their privacy and wishes. Even when others have wronged her, specifically how Martha treated Cassie upon her arrival, Cassie doesn't hold any judges to those who wronged or misjudged her and is very forgiving of their actions and behaviour. Cassie is never angry and almost never raises her voice. Cassie is also very motherly as she instantly bonded with Lori and Brandon and knows how to handle and care for children. Cassie also enjoys nature, planting flowers, herbs etc in her garden. Cassie also has an adventurous spirit as she traveled throughout the world in her younger years before settling down to find her roots and raise her family. Cassie is very knowledgeable, having a vast knowledge of various topics. Cassie has great intelligence about plants, herbs and their specialities, knowing exactly what they possess and what chould be used to heal someone in need. Cassie's talent and knowledge of plants and herbs, alllow her to create her own special mixtures of herbs and lotions to help others. Cassie also has some knowledge regarding medical conditions, occasionally reading medical books again to help heal someone in need. Cassie knows much about the history of art and has a talent of authenticating possible valuable artefacts. Cassie is also able to speak several languages due to her past travels. Cassie also displays an excellent memory, being able to remember past customers who have come to her shop as well as their problems she helped to solve. Cassie is also willing to help anyone she encounters who have their own personal problems and obstacles to face. Cassie is very thoughtful, willing to help and always leads people in the right to direction to face their problems and find a solution. However, Cassie doesn't outright reveal the solution, but sometimes occasionally advises them in riddles and while sometimes confused, everyone knows exactly what to do when the moment comes. Anyone who meets Cassie is always very grateful and appreciative as Cassie always knows exactly what to do and what to say. Cassie is also very enchanting and mysterious as she is able to predict things no one else would ever suspect. Cassie is revealed to harbours special powers of such as appearing and disappearing without anyone witnessing as well as intuition and strong sense, knowing whenever someone is approaching her or if someone she cares for is hurt. However, Cassie doesn't reveal her gifts or powers as witch and while people are curious about her gifts, they simply know she is special and appreciate everything Cassie has done. History Family Heritage Cassie is a the great-great granddaughter of Elizabeth Merriwick, the infamous "Grey Lady" of Middleton. Elizabeth fell in love with a sailor, but after spending passionate two months together, her lover was called away, but he never returned. Every night since, Elizabeth lit a candle every night in hopes of him someday returning, but never did and one morning she was found dead of a broken heart. However, Elizabeth did find love again as she had a daughter named Laurel Merriwick and continued to have more descendants. Background Cassie was born as "Sue-Ellen Brock" and was the daughter of two travelling performers and together with her parents they travelled throughout Europe performing and everything felt like magic. However, sadly sometime in her childhood, her parents were killed in a car accident. Due to being an only child, she was not aware of any other relatives in family, including her distant cousin, Abigail Pershing. She was sent into the foster system and was adopted, but her new family were very strict and "killed the magic". Because of the strictness of her adoptive parents, she ran away and changed her name to "Cassandra Nightingale", better simply known as Cassie. Since then, Cassie grew up travelling all over the world. In her collage years, Cassie became friends with John Dover, an archaeologist student who was a bit of a playboy. Cassie and John travelled together with other collage friends until they all eventually separated and went their own ways. Cassie continued to travel to various parts of the world, learning and gaining the talents and knowledge of herb. Cassie gained an inspiring outlook on life, shaping her into the person she is today. However, Cassie has always had trouble finding a real home for herself as that has always been her true main goal to find a real place where she can build a life for herself and call home. Eventually, Cassie came to learn of her heritage as one of the last surviving members of the Merriwick family and discovered she owned property in Middleton, USA. Cassie took this as a sign and moved to Middleton, discovering she owned the infamous Grey House. ''The Good Witch Films'' ''The Good Witch'' Cassie moved to Middleton to find that Grey House was in poor condition as no has occupied it for years and people claim it's haunted, finding it to be an interesting legend for children. However, unaware of Cassie's arrival in town, people of Middleton become suspicious of Grey House, noticing a mysterious unknown figure in the window as well as strange scents. Jake Russell, the Chief of Police and Martha Tinsdale, the wife of the Mayor go to investigate Grey House and after a brief scare from a black cat, Isis, Jake and Martha officially meet Cassie Nightingale. Shortly later, Cassie begins to work on renovating Grey House and also decides to open her own shop, Bell, Book & Candle. However, Cassie knows she can't do the work by herself and begins to seek help from Walter Cobb, a homeless drunk. Despite the views of others, Cassie brings Walter to Grey House to help her restore it to glory and at the same time, help Walter get his life back together. ''Garden'' Jake proposes to Cassie. ''Gift'' Months has passed since The Good Witch's Garden and Christmas is approaching, but Cassie and Jake still have yet to decide a date for their wedding. ''Family'' Cassie's cousin Abigail makes her first appearance and introduction it is Loris 16th birthday and Cassie reveals she is pregnant. ''Charm'' Cassie is balancing her duties as Mayor of Middleton, mother to newborn Grace and wife to Jake. ''Destiny'' ''Wonder'' Good Witch (TV Series) Background Several years pass since The Good Witch's Wonder. Cassie is best friends with local Middleton residents, Ryan Elliot, a realtor to Middleton and Stephanie Borden, the owner of the local bistro. Cassie continues to run, Bell, Book & Candle and live happily with Jake, George and her daughter Grace while her step-children Brandon and Lori have grown up and living their own lives. Cassie continues to help the residents of Middleton, known to be the local healer, giving everyone special herbs to treat anything they needed, allergies, minor sprains, etc at her shop. However, Cassie and the family suffered a tragic loss as Jake sadly died in the line of duty as chief of police . Cassie is heartbroken over Jake's death and while originally greatly angered by the man who took his life, Cassie managed to forgive to allow herself to move on and continues to live her life. Since Jake's death, Cassie is still able to move forward with her life, continuing to help the residents of Middleton, be a mother to her daughter Grace and friend to everyone around. However, since losing her husband, Cassie hasn't dated anyone as she continues to miss and love Jake with all her heart, unable to begin a new romantic relationship. Season One Four Years later after Jake's death, Cassie has decided to reopen the Bed and Breakfast at Grey House, deciding to share it with the world again while at the same time, the residents of Middleton are beginning to prepare a special upcoming memorial in honor of Cassie's deceased husband, Jake Russell and everything he did when he was Chief of Police. During this time, Cassie meets a new resident and neighbor to Middleton, Sam Radford and his teenage son, Nick Radford who have recently move to Middleton when Sam takes the job to become the new local doctor. ''Good Witch's Halloween'' Season Two As Cassie and Sam start to conjure up something more than friends a man from Cassie's past turns up in Middleton it slows Cassie and Sam down in their relationship but in a perfect match part 1 Cassie and Sam have a moment in the lake house. ''Good Witch: Secrets of Grey House'' Season Three ''Good Witch: Spellbound'' Season Four Relationships Jake Russell Jake Russell is the Chief of Police of Middleton and is Cassie's original main love interest. Sam Radford Sam Radford is the doctor of Middleton and is Cassie's new main love interest. Cassie and Sam first met when Sam and his son Nick moved to Middleton as Sam had become the town's new doctor and became Cassie's new neighbour, living right next door to each other. Originally, Sam and Cassie didn't get along well in the beginning when they first met as Sam disliked Cassie's alternate herbal treatments. When George had fallen ill to an unknown cause, Sam had assumed that Cassie's herbal treatments were responsible, but eventually discovers it was another source. Sam later apologized to Cassie and soon they started to develop a close friendship together. Although in the first season, Sam had began dating Stephanie and Cassie tried to begin a romance with Ryan, they both didn't feel the same way towards their new relationships. Slowly, Cassie and Sam both began to realize there is something more developing between them and eventually came to realize they had developed mutual romantic feelings for each other. Sam and Cassie became more closer towards the ending of the first season, trying to save a resident at Gray House who was possibly in a life or death situation. Cassie and Sam's strong feelings almost lead to them sharing their first kiss inside Bell, Book and Candle until they were interrupted. In the beginning of the second season, Sam confesses his feelings for Cassie and he begins to pursue her, trying to begin a real romantic relationship with her, but faces some challenges. Sam's ex-wife Linda has arrived in Middleton and is jealous of his and Cassie's relationship and attempts to come between them while John, an old collage friend of Cassie's has also arrived in town and shows interest in dating her. Cassie also shows somewhat hesitance to begin a relationship with Sam as although she acknowledges and knows how she truly feels for him, she still isn't ready to date as she still hasn't completely gotten over losing Jake. However, towards the end of the season, when Cassie is faced with an opportunity from John that will take her away from Middleton, Sam can no longer contain his feelings for Cassie and surprises her with a kiss. Due to this, Cassie and Sam finally begin to take the first step to start a relationship together as Cassie decides to remain in Middleton. In the third season, Cassie and Sam have finally and officially entered into a romantic relationship. They are shown to be affectionate, holding hands and kissing in public, showing they are not afraid to let everyone know they are together. However, unknown to Cassie, Sam doesn't want to get married again, believing he isn't good at marriage and is afraid of ruining his relationship with Cassie. Cassie remains unaware of this until the season finale when Sam sister, Joanne visits Middleton to reveal important news to her brother. Joanne immediately supports Sam's relationship with Cassie and urges him to reconsider his thoughts on the subject, advising don't let the past affect the present and potential. Eventually, Joanne reveals the truth to Cassie and she soon becomes confused and conflicted and is now uncertain of the direction of their relationship and leaves for Chicago to visit an old friend to help clear her head. Sam discovers the news and follows Cassie to surprise her and to reassure of their relationship, but after getting helpful advise, Cassie assures Sam to take it one step at a time. During this entire situation and after the wedding of Martha's son Micheal, Sam finally realizes that he wants to be with Cassie forever and proposes to her and she happily accepts. Since then, Cassie and Sam are now officially engaged and will get married in the upcoming future. Ryan Elliot Ryan Elliot is Cassie's longtime close friend who secretly harbours romantic feelings for her. John Dover John Dover is Cassie's old friend from college who seeks to win her attention and affection in the second season. Gallery Promotional Cassie, Jake & Grace Movie 7.jpg Case & Jake Movie 2.jpg Cassie & Jake Movie 3.jpg Cassie & Jake Movie 2.jpg Cassie & Jake Movie 1.jpg Cassie & Jake Movie 7.jpg Cassie & Jake Married Movie 3.jpg Cassie & Jake Movie 6.jpg Cassie and Sam Promotional Pic.jpg Cassie & Sam Promotional Pic (2).jpg Cassie & Sam Promotional Pic (1).jpg Cassie & Sam S2E7.jpg Cassie & Sam S2E9.jpg Cassie & Sam First Kiss S2E9.jpg Good Witch S3 Poster.jpg Good Witch S2 Poster.jpg Good Witch S1 Poster.jpg Good Witch - Secrets of Grey House Poster.jpg Good Witch Halloween Poster.jpg Good Witch - Spellbound Poster.jpg Cassie & Sam - Without Magic for a Spell (2).jpg Cassie & Sam - Without Magic for a Spell (1).jpg Cassie & Sam - Good Witch Spellbound (2).jpg Cassie & Sam - Good Witch Spellbound (1).jpg Season 2 Cassie & Sam First Kiss (3).jpg Cassie & Sam First Kiss (2).jpg Cassie & Sam First Kiss (1).jpg Cassie & Sam's First Kiss S2 Finale.gif Season 3 Cassie & Sam Kiss S3E2.jpg Trivia * Cassie has a cousin, Abigail who is also a witch and was briefly the main villain of the fourth movie, Good Witch's Family. * Both of Cassie's parents died in a car accident when she was a child. * She owns a shop called the Bell, Book & Candle. * Cassie runs a bed and breakfast at Grey House. * Cassie's cousin, Abigail was the first person to realize the growing romantic relationship between Cassie and Sam. External Links *Cassie Nightingale - The Good Witch Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Widowed Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Love at First Sight Category:Married Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Parents Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Love Interests in Sequels